Walking Back
by Piece of Peace
Summary: A weird AU fic. Sakura gets drafted in the Red Army during WWII and must fight and survive in Stalingrad if she ever hopes to see her family again.


(Alright, this is kind of a weird AU. But please tell me what you think. And just to let you know, I haven't seen the show but I wish I had since it sounds so cool.)

Kinomoto Sakura finally managed to sleep peacefully in her tent after constant worrying of what would happen to her in the cold, yet summer night. Sakura was a young eighteen-year old who was struggling to help support her small family of three, her father, her brother, and herself in Leningrad. But unexpectedly, Germany launched a surprise attack on the Soviet Union and had pushed far deep into the Motherland. It was because of the need for manpower and devastating losses that a draft was ordered and her hometown of Leningrad was no exception, especially when it was said that German troops were just outside the city. The Red Army began going to home to home forcing anyone able to serve to come. She remembered how her stubborn brother Toya had fought to resist them from taking him and herself but the soldiers had beaten him and took him away. They forced her to come too but on a different truck. The last thing she remembered was them taking her father away to a shelter in Siberia for safety from a possible battle or so they said. Although he refused, they forced him to go anyway and she still freshly remembered how they had seen each other departing in different trucks, opposite directions calling out each other. But like her brother Toya, she would have to serve in the army. All of this had happened a few months ago and-

"Hey, wake up!" said a young man who had come into her tent. Sakura woke up alert, and asked him what was going on.

"The Captain wants the whole company to assemble by the river banks now" he explained and rushed out. Sakura got up from her bed and dressed into her uniform as fast as she could. She didn't bother all too much to make she looked neat as would have at home. It was something her mother had told her and Toya to do often. Look your best. But now wasn't the time was it?

She rushed out and saw lines of soldiers neatly arranged line after and column after column by the river bank, just as she was told. But to her dread, a series of wooden boats were all over the pier. In all, it was about a few hundred men present. She hurried to find a place in among the ranks and after a minute or two, and their commanding officer Captain Terada came by holding a microphone. Sakura thought it was strange that a man his age was already an officer because from the looks of it, he didn't seem to be more than in his mid-twenties. Standing in front of the troops, he spoke up:

"Everyone, listen up! We have new orders to go into battle now. Our comrades need all the help they can get to fight those Nazi bastards, so get ready because we're crossing the Volga. And never forget what you're fighting for. Those Germans have violated the treaty and killed millions of our countrymen. Now you'll do what your fathers did before you during the Bolshevik Revolution and become heroes! Now we have to defend what they worked so long and hard to create and to ensure the Motherland and the rest of the Soviet Union prospers under the guidance of our noble Communist Party and the wisdom of the people. Now get on those boats and watch out for enemy artillery and aircraft! They'll give weapons as soon as we reach the city. And one more thing: I have authorization from the General Secretary to execute anyone right on the spot caught chickening out from duty or retreating! Now go!"

With that said, everyone rushed to get on a boat. Sakura wasn't sure what these guys were thinking because she valued her life and was extremely reluctant to even try to get on. She only stood there scared, her heart sinking and beating faster than normal. Maybe she could just desert. No one would really notice anyways. It seemed that they were all in a hurry to fight. And die. She was about to turn away when a hand touched her shoulder and motioned for her to come.

"C'mon private! There's one over here" Terada said and pointed to a vacant boat. Because the captain was looking at her, she had to get on. He also had a pistol that was probably loaded in his holster and it wouldn't be hard to miss with her so nearby. She did as she was told and was joined by some other guys. Sakura was surprised when Terada himself joined them.

"Those of you who are nearest to the oars, start rowing. And fast" the captain said calmly sitting down near the front. All of the others started rowing. Sakura decided to just relax until all of this, and everything would be over and she would be back with her-

"Hey, are you deaf girl? I said row!" Terada said and it was immediately after snapping back to life, she noticed there was an oar right beside her. She tried to do her best but she wasn't a very strong person.

"Alright, just for memories' sake, introduce yourselves. You know who I am" said Terada after some minutes of getting closer and closer to Stalingrad.

"Pvt. Tsukishiro Yukito!"

"Pvt. Hiiragizawa Eriol!"

"Pvt. Yamazaki Takashi!"

And ten others said their name. All but Sakura who wasn't paying attention and instead kept trying to row with all of her might. But the captain had watching and saw the girl hadn't said her name.

"You, girl what's your name!" he said impatiently.

"…Uh…I…My name is…Pvt. Kinomoto Sakura 193rd company!" she said uneasily and nervous. But as she finished, an explosion was heard from nearby and when they turned their heards to see where it was, they saw a boat full of fresh recruits got blown to bits.

"It's the enemy! Up in the sky!" someone said. And in the darkness, the engines could be heard. There must have a whole fleet of planes just to try and destroy the thousand or so waterboats. The captain who saw that Sakura was so tired came over and shoved her aside from the oar and took over. All Sakura could do was watch what was happening around her. More and more boats got blown up from the numerous bombs the planes dropped. Even worse was the fact that those warplanes were equipped with machine guns so anyone who might have possibly survived had a great chance of getting shot especially with so many of them in the air. Unfortunately, some of the crew aboard Sakura's boat had gotten shot. But thankfully, the planes didn't have infinite ammunition and had to retreat as most of them were doing and plus Sakura and her friends were already near the shore where she could see dozens already getting armed and charging off to battle. Luckily, they made it, but just then a final retreating warplane decided to spent the last of its ammo on the boat Sakura was on and started firing.

"Sakura! Look out!" Terada said got on her as the plane flew over and fired before going away. When Sakura got up after a few moments since the captain hadn't decided to do so, she saw that her crew members had been ripped to shreds and the boat was full of bullet stains. She checked on Terada and saw that he too was already dead. But water was leaking through the holes quickly.

…_Oh no… _

(Alright, what do you think? Is it any good or bad? Should I continue? Thx if you tried to read at least.)


End file.
